The Bold, The Beautifiul, The Brave
by audrina94
Summary: It’s time to go back to school for the students of east high after spring break. There are also two new girls. what's going to happen if the gang troy,chad,taylor,ryan,rachel,sharpay,zeke knows them? What will happen when they are friends or for two more
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day in L.A. today it's an early morning for the students at Willow Wood High. The students are preparing for the new day after their lovely spring break. Now every student in their assigned homerooms:

"Hey Captain!" said a very excited basketball team

"Hey guys, how was your spring-break?" asked the basketball captain Troy Bolton.

"Not bad, spent most of it with Taylor." Said another player Chad Danforth.

"Mine was good too; I was with Sharpay most of the time." Said a guy named Zeke Baylor a b-ball boy as well.

"Mine was cool not much time with the girl because Rachel was away so no biggy." Said another player named Ryan Evans

"Cool." Said Trevor

"Hey boys did you hear we going to have two new kids today." Said a girl named Taylor Mckessie.

"No." Said the guys

"Oh well they should come today I think." Said Rachel. Just then the teacher Ms. Carter came into the room

"Welcome back my fellow Wildcats. I have an important announcement for you all today we have two new students." Said Ms. Carter

"Well actually just me today." Said the girl

"Oh well, I would like you all to meet Penelope Lopez. I would like you to introduce yourself." Said the teacher looking at the girl.

"Sure, I would love to." Said Penelope

"Okay, well my name is Penelope Lopez I'm the youngest, I live with my uncle and my amazing cousin, and she's like the coolest person I know she can do anything. And I admire that." Said Penelope

"How is that possible?" Asked Chad

"I don't know. It just. Anyways I'm talented but I don't like to brag but I have to say my cousin is the most talented person I have ever met. And yea I'm from San Antonio." Said Penelope

"Thank you Ms. Lopez and welcome to East High ." Said the teacher

"Thanks." Said Penelope

"Oh my god, hi." Said Sharpay

"Hey, what's up?" said Penelope

"Nothing" said amber

"What are your names?" Asked Penelope

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Taylor."

"Chad"

"Sharpay"

" Zeke"

"Rachel"

"Ryan"

"And I'm Troy."

"Cool." Said Penelope

"Nice to meet you. So what are the dance and sports teams like here?" Asked Penelope

"Well, the dance team actually needs a new member. And the sports are pretty cool. " Said Chad

"That's cool." Said Penelope

Just then the bell rang

"Gym." Said all eight of the teenagers

"Cool. Class is this way." Said Zeke as the walked to the gym and got changed. Then they all walked into the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay we are doing BASKETBALL today. So let's see what you all can do." Said Coach Bolton

Just then a Latin girl comes jogging into the gym that looked familiar but nobody said anything.

"Sorry I'm late coach." Said the girl as she handed the coach a note. He read the note and let her go change and when she came back she walked straight to Penelope and hugged her.

"Wait you to know each other?" Asked Chad confused

"You're the same bone head as 5th grade Chad." Said the girl

"How do you know my name?" Asked Chad even more confused.

OH MY GOD!" Yelled the girls and the guys looked at them confused.

"Are you three okay?" Asked Zeke

"Oh my god, it's been what five years. And here you are standing infront of us." Said Sharpay and that statement made the guys even more confused and the girls just smiled at each other.

"At least some people remember their best friend." Said the girl as she looked at the guys with a smirk on her face at how confused the guys were.

"Guys think about it since pre-k we've known her then we cried over leaving in 5th grade now she's back." Said Taylor in a 'duh' tone but the guys didn't say anything though they looked like they knew who she was.

"Dudets, this is hopeless." Said the girl to the other girls as they nodded their heads

"Do that thing you always did." Said Rachel as the girl walked to get a basketball and went to half-court and shot the ball and it went in and the guys all exchanged looks of knowledge.

"Gabriella!" yelled the guys as the run up to her and hugged her and the 5 girls shook their heads at them.

"Damn, you've changed so much since 5th grade. You're way hotter." Said Chad which earned him a slap on the back of the head by Taylor.

"And you're still the bone head baller from 5th grade. Some things never changed." Said Gabriella as the rest laughed after about 45 minutes later the bell rang and after a couple of classes it was lunch time.

"Hey Gabster over here." Said Chad she walked over to him and the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys." Said Gabriella

"Hey where's Penelope?" Asked Rachel

"Oh she's in 9th grade not 10th." Said Gabriella

"Okay, cool." Said Ryan

"Cool, well anyway my parents are gone for two weeks they said do whatever, just no cops and we won't get in trouble, you guys wanna come over tomorrow since it's Saturday?" Asked Gabriella

"Your parents won't care?" asked Ryan and Gabriella just shook her head and shrugged

"Your parents are so cool." Said Chad

"Yeah. Just warning don't flip when you see the house." Said Gabriella

"Why?" Asked Troy confused

"Just don't." Said Gabriella

"Okay, we'll come." Said Sharpay

"Cool I won't be able to pick you up so Penelope will." Said Gabriella

"Really? Cool." Said Chad just then the bell rang and lunch was over. After 2 more classes school was over and every one hung out at the school park and got to know each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Penelope went to pick everyone up from Trevor's house.

"Hey. You guys ready?" Asked Penelope

"Yeah but where is you car?" Asked Ryan

"Oh, just follow me." Said Penelope

"Okay." Said the gang and they followed her.

"Here we are." Said Penelope standing infront of a new BMW that wasn't even out yet

"No way, how?" said the guys

"Cousins. Anyway don't mess it up Ella Bella would kill me. It was a birthday present." Said Penelope seriously

"Oh, okay." Said the gang

"Yeah. And play your cards right she might let you 4 guys drive her other cars she has at home. For a girl she love her sports cars, and lucky me I get to drive them. But wreck one, one time I'm cut off." Said Penelope as they all got in the car and drove off to go to Penelope's house.

"So… where do you live?" Asked Troy

" Almost there." Said Penelope as she drove the gang to her house and pulled into a huge gated drive way and the gate opened and Penelope drove through the gate and into the huge driveway. And everyone got out of the car

. "This is the hugest house I've seen." Said Ryan

"Yeah, how big?" Asked Chad

"Seven-hundred-thousand square feet. 18 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, 2 pools, 4 car-garage and last but not least the pool house and guest house around back. Oh and my cousin's personal home  
body shop with her personal projects in it. When we were building this house my cousin made her dad promise to build her a building that could hold at least 10 cars so he did." Said Penelope

"Wow." Said the gang

"Wait. Gabriella's into cars?" Asked Trevor

"Yeah, so…let's go in." Said Penelope as she walked inside with the gang following.

"So…tour?" Asked Penelope

"YEAH!" Said the gang. After a tour of the downstairs where the living room, kitchen, dinning room, guest room, and one of the offices are they went upstairs.

"Wow." Said Chad as they walked upstairs.

"Okay…to the left are the parent's room at the end of the hall and the other doors are like what…12 bedrooms. And to the right which is where we are going. There is the game room, the dance studio, two other offices, 4 other rooms and my cousin and my rooms." Said Penelope

"Okay but why 3 offices?" Asked Sharpay

One for Mark my uncle, my cousin and me." Said Penelope

"Cool. So where is Gabs at?" Asked Trevor

"Follow me." Said Penelope as they all walked downstairs to the back yard to find another petite Latino wearing a purple and green pock-a-dot bikini with a pair of jean short-shorts showing off her long tan legs with her dark curls moving with her as she worked on a car that look pretty old but was coming along with what work she has done to it while her 4 dogs are walking around helping her as she plays with them.

"Hey guys." Said Gabriella

"God I hate it when you do that. How did you notice us?" asked Penelope

"You should know what living with my dad does to you." Said Gabriella turning around and made eye contact with Trevor, and they both smiled.

"Damn your even hotter in a bikini and shorts." Said Zeke earning him a slap on the heads.

"Oh, I love the belly button ring." Said Sharpay as everyone look at Gabriella's belly button ring.

"You love that, then your love this." Said Gabriella as she lowered her shorts and bikini bottoms to reveal a heart tattoo with a music symbol in it on her thigh.

"Oh show them the ones on your back." Said Penelope and Gabriella turned around to reveal a jaguar with blue eyes on her shoulder blade and a heart that says lost forever in it on her lower back.

"I never saw you as the tattoo, belly button ring, and car girl." Said Ryan

"I also have a tongue ring." Said Gabriella as she stuck her tongue out at them

"Okay, who thinks all that is hot?" Asked Ryan and everyone agreed.  
"Thanks." Said Gabriella


	4. Chapter 4

" So this beauty your?" Asked Ryan

"Yeah I still got a lot of work to do on it." Said Gabriella

"How, do you know so much about cars?" Asked Troy

"One of my many secret obsessions. Although none are really a secret. And who ever said a girl was only into girly things anyway. And my dad taught me what he knows." Said Gabriella as she turned to face the gang.

"Oh cool, so he still race?" Asked Chad

"No I do." Said Gabriella as everyone looked at her in shock

"Seriously?" Asked Chad

"Yeah." Said the two cousins

"Ella Bella can you show them your cars?" Asked Penelope

"Sure. So you guys like fast cars?" Asked Gabriella

"Yeah, we love them." Said Troy

"Cool, well I have to put this one up so you guys wait here and let me go put it away then you can and look at my babies." Said Gabriella as she opened the garage and rolled her car in.

And opened the doors to reveal about 4 cars and 1 that looks like it had a lot done to it but still needed work.

"Wow, nice cars." Said Zeke

"The rest are at my shop." Said Gabriella

"Yeah so you need to get ready don't you?" Asked Penelope

"Yeah, well I'm going to up to my room get ready, then I'm off. You guys are coming with me." Said Gabriella

"Okay." Said the gang

"Cool, well I'll be right back." Said Gabriella as she left. When she left they gang started talk.

"Man she's hot!" said Trevor with a smirk and the girls laughed and the guys nodded in agreement. 30 minutes later the guys ended up in the game room and the girls in Gabriella's room.

"So, what do you think of Troy?" Asked Rachel to Gabriella while looking in her closet.

"He's hot that's for sure." Said Gabriella from the closet with Rachel as she finished getting ready and the 4 girls laughed then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Said Taylor and Gabriella stuck of the closet to see the 4 guys come into her room

"This room is so cool." Said Chad as he admired all of her trophies, ribbons, and pictures on her shelves.

Thanks." Said Gabriella as she walked out of her closet in short jean short that say Neon on the right leg and Gems on the left leg, a black bikini top with a jean vest over it. And her make-up was light, her hair was straight except for the ends and she had pink highlights in her hair.

"So, you guys coming with me of what?" Asked Gabriella

"YEAH!" Said the whole gang

"Cool I can show you the rest of my cars and one of my favorite places." Said Gabriella as her and the gang went to get into her car.

"Okay let's go." Said Penelope as they all walked through the house and to Gabriella's BMW and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

They came to a body shop, where a man came out.

"Hey Gabs, what are you dong here? You ready for the show?" Asked the man

"Yeah Ricoh, just came to see how my baby is and to show my friends the track. And are the others here yet? " Asked Gabriella

"Yeah they're around back. The shop is fine and the customers are really happy with your work. And I hope they like that track as much as you and Penelope do." Said Ricoh

"Me too." Said

"Wait you own this place?" Asked an amused Zeke

"Yeah, now follow me." Said Gabriella as she walked to what looks like a building and opened the doors to reveal about 11 cars and 1 that looks like it had a lot done to it but still needed work.

"Oh my god. You have a vintage 1890 Mustang, the new

Giugiaro Mustang, 3 Jaguars, a Mercedes Benz , a Porsche, a Chrysler 300, a Chrysler ME, a Chrysler convertible, a PT Cruiser and a Bug. How?" Asked Ryan as everyone examined the twelve cars and where amazed that one girl could have so many cars.

"I told you she had awesome cars." Said Penelope

"I got them as gifts mostly, but this 1890 is my favorite." Said Gabriella as she started working on the car as the gang walked up to her and was amazed that she knew so much about cars.

"Damn these cars are hot." Said Troy as he eyed the Mercedes Benz.

"Here. Take her for a spin." Said Gabriella as she threw Trevor the keys to the Mercedes   
"And the rest of you pick as car and a set of keys. And follow me." Said Gabriella as she walked to the other side of the building and opened the big door revealing a huge race track with a stage in the very middle.

"No way. You own your own race track?" Asked Taylor

"Yeah, but that's not all I own the stage too. That's were most of my talent comes in." Said Gabriella as they walked out of the building and to the stage were some people were already there getting equipment ready for a concert or that's what it seem like to the guys as they looked at each other confused.

"Practice time." Said one of the girls on the stage: there were 3 girls other on the stage.

"Practice time?" Asked a confused Sharpay

"Yeah, I've changed since 5th grade no-more stage fright and I do a lot more things in my spare time and at school." Said Gabriella

"What do you mean?" Asked Trevor

"You'll see." Said Penelope

"Okay, well, Nicole, Michelle, and Jennifer this is: Trevor, Tanya, Amber, Lucas, Rachel, Brandon and Chris. And guys this is: Nicole, Michelle, and Jennifer they're part of my band." Said Gabriella as everyone said hi to each other.

"That's so cool, first you got the house, the dad, the cars, the shop, then you're in a band." Said Chad as everyone laughed

"Well me and the girls have to practice your welcome to watch and stay for the show." Said Gabriella as they walked on the stage and the gang said they would stay. Then Gabriella walked up pick up a guitar and walked to the mic, Jennifer walked a bass, Michelle the drums, and Nicole also bass. And once every one was set they started to practice for their show.

"That's was so cool!" Said Zeke

"Thanks." Said the band then Ricoh walked up to them.

"The drivers are here and the crowd in filling in and we have made quite a bit in just 30 minutes. This is a surprisingly better then our days in San Antonio." Said Ricoh with a smirk on his face.

"Perfect, well let's not make the crowd wait any longer." Said Michelle

"Good evening, ladies and gents. Before we start I will like to ask my fellow drivers to get into their positions." Said Gabriella as the drivers moved to the track.

"Okay, well we have some new comers. So how bout we show them a good time?" Asked Michelle and the crowd just yelled and cheered.

"Okay, well how bout we start the usual way: a dance, a few songs during the race then to top it all off the end of the opening show kiss." Said Jennifer

"But, this time one luck guy gets to kiss the amazing GABRIELLA LOPEZ!!" Yelled Nicole and all the guys in the audience went wild. Then the girls started the show with a dance

Then the drivers started driving and the band started singing and about 3 hours later the show and race was over. Now it's time for the kiss.

"Now who is going to the luck guy tonight let's see? Jen, Nick are you thinking what I am?" Asked Michelle

"Yes, we are." Said the two girls"Okay, Troy get your ass up here." Said the three girls as they pulled him on stage and the crowd started to roar in excitement. And Troy Gabriella just shrugged it off.

"Okay, on the count of three." Said Jennifer

"ONE...TWO…THREE!!" Yelled the crowd as the two teens pulled each other into an earth-shattering-kiss that neither one of them wanted to pull away from, but knew they had to. And with that they did and just looked at each other with grins on each others faces as they looked into each others eyes and the crowd went wild.

"You're a pretty good kisser." Said Gabriella

"Your not to bad yourself." Said Troy

"Okay well, thanks you all of you who came out here to support us. And we hope you enjoyed the show. Thanks so much for letting us entertain you tonight. And please give it up for Troy Bolton." Said Gabriella and the crowd started cheering for Troy. Then the crowd started to clear out and once every one was gone including: Michelle, Nicole, and Jenifer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well how about we go for a little ride?" Asked Gabriella

"I don't the last time I let you drive us on this track, I ended up throwing up with that little trick of yours. But I guess we can." Said Penelope

"Cool, well get in." said Gabriella as the gang got into the car and Gabriella started to drive around the track.

"Okay, this is awesome." Said Zeke

"Just, hold on." Said Gabriella

"Why?" Asked the guys

"Gabs do it." Said Penelope

"You sure?" Asked Gabriella

"Yeah, we're sure. Do whatever it is, just don't kill us." Said Sharpay

"Okay, hold on." Said Gabriella as she made the car do about 12 donuts at once without stopping. And once she did she stopped the car and every body got out.

"Wow that was wow." Said Ryan

As the guys agreed with him

"Okay well you guys are staying over tonight and we are going to play a friendly game of four-on-four." Said Gabriella

"You're on. Get prepared to lose pretty lady." Said Troy

"In your dreams. You will be surprised by how she plays ball, she's a natural. " Said Penelope as everyone got into the car and went back to Gabriella's while arguing on who's going to win the basketball game. Once they arrived at Gabriella's house they all went inside.

"Okay, I'm going to go change and I'll be right back. You girls want to change as well? Cause I have stuff for you 3." Said Gabriella

"Yeah! We'll come." Said Taylor then after about 30 minutes the girls came out all change.

Taylor: was wearing a really cute hot pink track suit that showed off her belly button with a bikini underneath and with a brown star on the hip of the pants with a pair of brown lace less converse.

Sharpay: was wearing terry drawstring shorts and long jacket that tied around her stomach with a white poke-a-dot bikini underneath with a pair of poke-a-dot slip on vans.

Penelope: was wearing white and pick crop track pants and hooded crop jacket that showed off her belly button along with hot pink bikini under and with a pair of black and checkerboard vans.

Rachel: was wearing grey banded bottom pants and a zip-front hoodie in luxe fleece with a silver bikini with a pair of silver converse.

And last but not least Gabriella: was wearing twill shorts that showed off her long legs, a baby pink tattoo zip hoodie zipped in the very middle showing off her stomach and her pink bikini with white hearts all over it along with a pair of rose tattoo slip-on vans.

The guys took one look at the girls and were shocked.

"Okay who's clothes are you guys wearing?" Asked Chad

"Mine." Said Gabriella as Trevor could stop looking at here

" Why got a problem?" Asked Taylor as Brandon wouldn't stop looking at her.

"No." Said Zeke looking at Amber.

"Okay lets play." Said Ryan looking at Rachel and everyone began to play basketball.

About 20 minutes into the game the girls were in a 5 point lead.

"You given up yet Bolton?" Asked Gabriella as she blocked Trevor

"Never." Said Troy as he pasted the ball to Chad who made the basket and another 10 minutes the game is tied.

"Okay I'll tell you what I make a shot from half-court…with my eyes closed we win." Said Gabriella

"There is no way you can make that so go ahead let us win." Said Zeke as Gabriella went to half-court and closed her eyes.

"Never say never." Said Gabriella as she shat the ball and it was nothing but net.

"How?" Asked Ryan shocked that she actually made the basket

"Like I said never say never." Said Gabriella as she started taking off her clothes along with the other girls.

"What are you doing?" Asked Troy while he checked her out as well as the other guys checking out their respected girlfriends.

"Going for a swim." Said Gabriella as she jumped into the pool then she came back up and stared into Troy's eyes.

"You coming in?" Asked Gabriella as the girls got in and the guys stripped to their boxers.

"If you want me to?" Asked Troy as he bent down infront of Gabriella just inches from her face.

"Oh I want you to." Said Gabriella as she kissed Troy then she swam backwards still looking him in the eyes and with smirk on her face. As Troy stripped into his boxer and slid into the pool and swam to Gabriella and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her and she kissed back. Troy pushed her up against the wall of the pull and both of their hands began to travel the others body. Then troy brushed his tongue over Gabriella's bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly and their tongues danced to their own rhythm. Just as they were getting into it:

"Oh come on. No. PDA. Please." Begged Chad for them to stop which they did, Gabriella giggling and troy glaring at his best friend. Then troy whispered in Gabriella's:

"Be my girlfriend?" Troy asked Gabriella and she just kissed him and when they pulled away she nodded then got out of the pool and walked to her little building, opened up the big door, turned on the backyard lights and turned on the stereo. Then everyone got out of the pool and started to have fun. Then without anyone realizing it Gabriella went inside the house. About 5 minutes later troy noticed she wasn't there.

"Hey where's Gabs?" Asked Troy

"I think she went inside." Said Taylor as Troy walked inside the house and he heard some noise come from the basement and he walked down to the room and opened the door to find Gabriella in what looks like a recording/hang-out. She was on the couch playing the guitar and singing:

_I've been awake for a while now you've got me feelin like a child now cause every time I see your bubbly face I get the tinglies in a silly place It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose where ever it goes I always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go The rain is fallin on my window pane but we are hidin in a safer place under the covers stayin safe and warm you give me feelins that I adore It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose where ever it goes I always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go What am I gonna say when you make me feel this way I just...mmmmmmmmmmm It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose where ever it goes I always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go I've been asleep for a while now You tucked me in just like a child now Cause every time you hold me in your arms I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth It starts in my soul And I lose all control When you kiss my nose The feelin shows Cause you make me smile Baby just take your time Holdin me tight Where ever, where ever, where ever you go Where ever, where ever, where ever you go…_

Troy waited for her to finish then he walked up to her and sat next to.

"So… what are you doing down here?" Asked Troy as her wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.


End file.
